


The Perfect Fit

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-21
Updated: 2005-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes finding the the right one is difficult and time consuming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Fit

This one? …no. It’s far too baggy and beset with wrinkles. That one? Naw. Way too small. This one I dare not even consider. It far from compliments my youthful features. It’s- it’s ugly. And this one? Doesn’t flatter my skin. It clashes with my tan. And the one with the gross texture? Not a chance. Or this.

I toss yet another into the growing pile, then grumble.

I need something that will make my smile beam. Something stunning, that will last. That will _charm_. That _fits_. None of these are good enough. I’ve been through nearly all the ones I could find. Nothing I’ve tried is _just right_. All this testing, this changing, this trying on and pulling off, hasn’t been easy on me or my skin.

The mountain of rejects off to my side towers over the remaining few faces. I spot one that’s half covered, but it looks promising, so I grab it before the one obscuring it. I smooth the stolen flesh over my blank features. It adheres like it was always there. Always mine.

I peer into my reflection with satisfaction. What a smile I can give with this face! Gorgeous!

Now… for some clothes.


End file.
